Dust in the Wind
by Takamurasan
Summary: A leaf flutters in the cold wind and the dust is carried away into the night. Sequal to 'Rasengan.' Rated PG-13 for later chapters.
1. Night of the Cresent Moon

Hey everybody! Here I am again, trying once more to add my own little touch to the fanfic universe. I want to thank everyone who posted a review for my first fic 'Rasengan' in fact, I'd like to name them off: Katsuhito Sage, Bass Clef, Jiro, Anime Lass, RadicalL, :D, Sleepy One, Fruit-Tea1, Efrainman, Dan Inverse, Tokki-Chan, Naruke, and Chibi0Dragon. You guys are the greatest and really help me stay with it and I really hope you all know what it means to get support like you all give.  
  
Anyway on with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Believe me if I owned Naruto I would make it a lot easier to buy Naruto stuff here in the U.S. Thank goodness for ebay!  
  
Dust In The Wind  
By: Yojimbo1  
  
Chapter 1 - Night of the Crescent Moon  
  
A cold wind blew across the Village of the Leaf.  
  
It was late at night and most of the towns inhabitants were inside staying away from the chilly night air. However, one young man was walking down the street alone, despite the cold. The boy had just left the bridge that was in the middle of town, which was one of his favorite places to go and think alone.  
  
A leaf forehead protector, a symbol that this boy was a Shinobi of this town, held wild blonde hair back away from his face. Bright blue eyes shone with child like playfulness as he made his way to his home so he could be rested for tomorrow in case a mission came in.  
  
'Probably just be hunting down another dog or cat or something stupid like that.' The boy sighed in resignation. 'If I had made the Chuunin cut I would be getting all kind of cool missions, then everyone would know just how awesome I really am.' Stopping for a moment Naruto stood still for a moment. "Damn it all!" Naruto said stomping the ground. "I keep doing all this cool stuff and nobody's around to see it except for a Pervert-Sennin and that retard Sasuke! If Sakura-Chan had seen me kick Kabuto's butt with my Rasengan she would be all over me!"  
  
Naruto pulled his leg back and kicked a stone in front of him as hard as he could. He started to walk away but the sound of breaking glass made him turn to where the rock had sailed through the air. A nice sized hole in a store's glass display window made Naruto quickly realize what had just happened. Just as Naruto was about to make a break for it, a thing that could only exist in nightmares jumped from out of the front door, effectively making his jaw drop all the way to the ground.  
  
The thing looked somewhat human but its face was covered in green goo. Hair that could be white or blonde was done up in curlers, making the figure look like a picture of the Medusa that Naruto had seen once. Also the creature was wearing a purple night robe as it turned its eyes upon him.  
  
"NARUTO!" The thing shrieked.  
  
"AGGGGHHH! MONSTER!" Naruto yelled.  
  
Naruto took off screaming, never once looking back at the now fuming Ino 'Medusa' who quickly slammed the stores front door shut vowing that she would hunt him down in the morning.  
  
Once Naruto had put enough distance between him and the thing he paused to look up at the Hokage monument. A slight pang of sadness hit him as he saw the face of the third, forever etched into the stone. Naruto wished that he had been able to talk to the third one last time before he had died but knew that thinking like that wouldn't help anything. Finally, his blue eyes rested upon the face of the fourth. 'Pervert-Sennin said that I remind him of the fourth.' Pride rose up from inside him as he thought about how he had learned a technique that the fourth had created. 'Don't worry Mister Fourth, I'm gonna use it to become great just like you.'  
  
Grinning widely as he held up his hand towards the sky he said, "Someday I'll be up on that monument with you. Of course, I'll be a lot cooler and have Sakura-Chan hanging all over me but no hard feelings, eh fourth sir?"  
  
A yawn came unbidden to Naruto. He suddenly thought about how late it was and headed the rest of the distance towards his home. Feeling around in his pockets he felt for his key. After searching five pockets and finding nothing but lint, Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja reacted as only he could.  
  
"Oh my God! I'm locked outside and I have all that Ramen in there that will be so lonely if I'm not around to eat it!" Naruto started running around in circles, trying desperately to think of a way to get inside of his home. 'Maybe I can use the Rasengan on the front door.' Naruto smacked himself in the head for even letting himself think of such a thing. "That would blow up the whole house, idiot."  
  
Sitting down on the front step Naruto scrunched his eyes together in concentration. Rocking back and forth from side to side he ran through several scenarios that would gain him access to the inside but all resulted in damage that was more costly than his paycheck from his sorry missions.  
  
"Damn!" Naruto yelled jumping to his feet. The feeling of something poking into his foot made Naruto wince. Sitting back down Naruto pulled off his boot and watched as a single key fell to the ground. Reaching down he picked the key up and saw that it was his house key. He sat there for a moment pondering why he would put that in his boot.  
  
"Oh that's right, I forgot that I put my key in my boot so the Pervert-Sennin wouldn't try and bet my house when we went to find Tsunade." While Naruto didn't really believe that Jiraiya would purposefully sell his house, he didn't fully trust him if a woman was around while he gambled and he tried to act big to impress her.  
  
Wondering why he had to have such a weird mentor, Naruto entered his house. Sighing as the familiar smell of his home greeted him, he headed towards his bedroom. Opening the door to his room he thought about how he might need to clean it sometime soon but thought better of it. 'No idea what could be living under all this junk.' He said stepping over some empty Ramen containers, countless scrolls and a couple dirty clothes. Changing into his bedtime clothes, Naruto reached over and pulled his odd nightcap on before climbing into his unmade bed.  
  
It was only a few short minutes later that Naruto fell asleep, never knowing that many things would change in the village before he would next awake.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
As Naruto lay asleep in his bed, another young man half way across town was doing something that would change his life forever.  
  
Sasuke laid the unconscious Sakura on a bench at the side of the street. He paused for a moment to look at the girl who always seemed to get in the way of what he wanted to do. When a slight feeling of pity came to him he quickly locked it inside him. It was her own fault, not his. He told her before, he was an avenger and nothing would come between him and that dream. Nothing. If he was ever going to beat his brother, he had to get rid of these emotions that caused him to act rashly. The image of him saving Naruto from Haku's needles came to his mind. 'I almost gave my purpose in life up to save that idiot. I can't afford to let that happen.'  
  
A cold breeze blew at his hair that now hung limply on his forehead now that his normal headband was absent. His dark eyes looked towards the Hokage monument that sat at the back of the village. Upon it were the faces of the four Hokage of the town. He scoffed as he thought about how all had been called great but all they had done was sacrifice their lives. Anyone could do something like that. Did that make a person great? Did he really care about greatness? 'No. I only care about power. The power to beat my brother once and for all.'  
  
Sparing on last glance to his unconscious comrade he walked outside the gates of the city. Waiting for his arrival were four ninjas, who he had come to know, worked for Orochimaru's organization.  
  
"We've been waiting for you, Sasuke-Sama." The female of the group said.  
  
"What do you want?" Sasuke said sounding more than a little irritated.  
  
The woman made a clucking sound with her tongue, "Manners, manners Sasuke-Sama." She scolded. "When we left our village it was decided that you would be our new leader." Bowing over, she said, "Please forgive our rudeness at our first meeting but it was necessary."  
  
"I don't care about that." Sasuke said brushing the apology away. "Let's just go."  
  
Sasuke pushed past the four ninja's and started towards the crescent moon in the sky. As the four ninjas began to follow him he looked once more at the village where he had grown up. Only a few seconds passed before he turned back. Sasuke buried all his feelings with that last glimpse of the village. 'Now it begins.'  
  
Slowly the group of five made their way towards a future yet unknown.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Two shadowy figures stood on a hill overlooking the Village of the Leaf.  
  
Both were clothed in black cloaks that started slightly below the nose and ended at their ankles. Upon one was a baldric of leather, which seemed to snake its way around the figures body so a large sword, wrapped in white cloth, could be held in place on his back. Upon the figure with the weapon, a headband with the symbol of the Hidden Mist Village rested against his forehead. However, across the surface of the forehead protector, a single slash ran lengthwise denoting that this person was a Missing-Nin, a deserter to the people of his homeland.  
  
Turning to look at the person to his right, white eyes that were almost completely hollow save for a dot of black that served as a pupil, fixed upon the other man. In a low hiss, almost like that of a reptile the thing asked, "How much longer till it starts?"  
  
Never moving the other figure responded, "It has already started." Pausing for a single moment as the wind blew a strand of black hair in front of his eyes he continued, "The Sand and Sound Villages are mobilizing their forces this very moment. It will not be much longer until the combined host of those Shinobi will begin to openly attack the Village of the Leaf. Soon all this," Waving towards the land around them, "will be no more. "  
  
A sound that sounded like a cough sounded from the other at the remark. "Your people are about to be slaughtered yet you sound so relaxed."  
  
Twisting his head sharply towards the man with the sword, the figure stared at him with the three spirals of the Sharingan. With absolutely no emotion in his voice he said, "They are not my people, Kisame." The three spirals in the man's eyes moved dangerously as he added, "I desire only power and I care not for who's body I have to step over to achieve that. You would do well to remember it."  
  
Kisame's voice came in a strangled gasp, "Yes, Itachi."  
  
Itachi returned to staring at the village below, allowing Kisame to let go of the breath that had became lodged in his throat. A cold wind blew across the hill making both black cloaks flutter in the wind. Motion to the men's left made them look at the crouching figure that had joined them.  
  
"Master Itachi, the one known as Sasuke has left the village with four members of Orochimaru's followers."  
  
Nodding slightly, Itachi said, "Follow them at a distance until you know where they are headed. Then return and tell me of their destination."  
  
"Why do you care if Orochimaru has Sasuke? Its not like he will amount to anything. He's too soft." Kisame said with a small chuckle.  
  
"It would not be good to underestimate Sasuke. He comes from them same bloodline as I do and could prove to be a nuisance if he mastered the Sharingan before I obtained my goal." Looking at Kisame he added, "Besides, I like to know exactly what is going on around me all the time, even if it doesn't concern. For it might when I don't realize it." Turning back to the figure he said, "Leave."  
  
The crouching figure disappeared as quickly as he had come. Itachi's cold gaze settled once more upon the village of his birth. A single thought ran through his head. Soon, very soon he would have the ultimate power. A power that would make all those around him bow down in front of him.  
  
"The time is coming for you." Itachi whispered softly as he absently picked up a rock from the ground. "When I have you, the power of the Kyubi will be mine." The audible sound of something being crushed could be heard. "Then this village will be nothing more than dust in the wind."  
  
Itachi opened his hand. The remains of the rock he had once held were carried away by the cold wind, dancing and twirling into the nothingness of the night. "It is time to leave Kisame."  
  
Kisame nodded and left the hill but Itachi lingered for a moment. Looking towards the sky where a crescent moon hung lowly in the sky, Itachi thought of the coming conflict. With a feeling of certainty he looked at the village, almost as if he expected to see the one he sought in the inky darkness. "I'm coming soon, Uzumaki Naruto." With that final statement the former leaf clansman disappeared into the dark, leaving no sign that he had ever been there.  
  
(AN) Read and review! Remember, I continue this story only if you all like it. 


	2. Departure

Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait but I hope you all will think it was worth it. Also, this chapter follows the manga closely in the beginning but eventually breaks off, (that is if I'm not psychic and can foretell the outcome with the manga.) Anyhow, big thanks to all my reviewers: Mike, Bass Clef, Ninja Girl 3OO, HK, Katsuhito Sage, Chibi Dragon, Dameus, Naruke, Red Rose, and Fruit-Tea 1. You guys keep the story going!  
  
Disclaimer: *Reads form Card* "I do not own Naruto, he his property of people who are a lot more talented than I am." That good enough?  
  
Departure: Yojimbo1  
  
Naruto grumbled.  
  
It was early in the morning judging by the tiny bit of sun that was coming through his window. Raising his head from his pillow Naruto listened closely. Once again a knocking sound came from his door. Grumbling again, Naruto climbed out of his bed and suppressed a shudder at the sudden temperature change from not having covers around his body anymore. The knocking came again however it was much louder now. Naruto cursed slightly under his breath and decided that if it was someone trying to sell him the 'Konoha Times' he would give them a free subscription to the Thousand Year Pain Newsletter.  
  
Yawning loudly, Naruto made his way to the front door. Through the curtains he could make out the figure of someone with spiky hair. He repressed a shudder as he thought that it might be the Medusa that he had run into last night after breaking that window. Whoever it was knocked again hard, shaking the doorframe.  
  
"Jeez! Hold on for a second!" Naruto yelled.  
  
The shadow complied and waited patiently as Naruto came down the stairs to the front door. Turning the lock, Naruto opened the front door. The blonde genin was slightly surprised when he saw Shikamaru standing in front of him.  
  
"Uh, what's up Shikamaru?" Naruto asked curiously.  
  
A small smirk came across Shikamaru's usually stoic face, "Nice hat Naruto."  
  
Naruto felt his head and realized that he was still wearing his nightcap. Feeling embarrassed that someone else had seen his hat he said, "Is that the reason you woke me up or is there something else?"  
  
Losing any sign of amusement Shikamaru shook his head, "Actually there is. This morning the Fifth called me to her office." Pausing for a moment he said, "Sasuke is gone and were going to go after him"  
  
Naruto's eyes widened, "What?"  
  
Naruto looked down at the ground. He couldn't believe this. How could Sasuke be so dumb? He was supposed to be a genius but here he went and did something so stupid. 'That Bastard! How could he.' A slight growl came from deep within Naruto's chest. "Wait here!" Naruto yelled running back inside of his house. He quickly changed out of his pajamas and into his ninja suit. Picking up his backpack he quickly threw in scrolls and supplies before running back out to the door where Shikamaru was waiting patiently.  
  
"That was pretty quick." Shikamaru said, impressed that Naruto had managed to get ready in less than three minutes.  
  
Shouldering his backpack Naruto said, "Tell me what were supposed to do." Shikamaru nodded, "We'll have to talk as we move. We still have to gather together more people and we only have," Looking towards the sun he said, "Fifteen more minutes before our departure time."  
  
As the two began to jog Shikamaru began to tell Naruto the story, "Anyways like I said, this morning the Fifth called me to her office. Apparently, two people found out that Sasuke had left the village in the night. The Hokage told me that I had to gather together a team and go find him. I had wanted at least five Chuunins and two Jounins but unfortunately all the one's not protecting the village are out on missions. So now we have to gather together as many powerful Genins as possible."  
  
Grinning slightly, Naruto asked, "So I'm one of the powerful Genins you went out to find?"  
  
"Yeah. The fifth told me I should find you first. She said you would be a big help in this mission."  
  
Hearing that made Naruto feel a lot better about having to go retrieve Sasuke knowing that Old Lady Tsunade personally wanted him to go. The two continued at a steady pace until they came to a house. Shikamaru walked to the door and knocked loudly. Naruto was anxious to see what other powerful Genin that would be coming with them. The door opened to reveal Chouji eating a bag of chips.  
  
"Sup, Shikamaru?" He said through a mouthful of food.  
  
Naruto's jaw almost dropped to the ground. "I thought you told me we were going to get the most powerful Genins around?" Naruto complained, waving his hands around wildly.  
  
Shikamaru sighed, "I am Naruto. Chouji is very strong and plus he is someone who I've worked with before."  
  
Chouji grinned, "I take it we've got a mission?"  
  
Shikamaru nodded, "Sasuke left the village last night. The fifth thinks that he may be trying to join the Sound Ninja so she wants us to go and bring him back."  
  
"Sounds simple enough." Chouji said, stuffing more chips into his mouth.  
  
"Hey," Naruto interjected, "Who else are we going to take? We could try Shino." He volunteered.  
  
"That would be great if Shino wasn't already on a mission with his father." A voice cut in before Shikamaru could speak.  
  
The group turned around to the source of the voice to see Kiba with Akamaru at his feet. "Couldn't help but over hear the situation. From what you say you might need a couple extra sets of fangs." Grinning so that his fangs were exposed he said, "Guess interesting stuff happens when you go out to take an early morning walk."  
  
"Are you sure you want to go, Kiba?" Shikamaru asked.  
  
Shrugging lazily, he replied, "It's not like I had anything planned. Besides. it could be worthwhile to get a little more practice." Shooting a glance at Naruto he added, "I've been falling behind if Naruto could beat me in a fight."  
  
Naruto started to yell but another voice interrupted, "You weren't the only one he beat." Neji walked up to the group. "Think you got room for one more?" Neji asked.  
  
Shikamaru nodded, "In fact, I was going to go get you after I got Kiba." Turning towards all those gathered around him Shikamaru said, "We don't have much time. We'll meet at the city's front gate in ten minutes. If aren't there on time we will assume you're not coming. Let's go Naruto."  
  
Naruto nodded and started to follow Shikamaru but stopped to shout back at the others, "If you all don't show up I'll kick your butts when I get back."  
  
Kiba grinned, while Neji merely sighed. Naruto jogged to catch up back to Shikamaru who seemed to be deep in thought. He was about to talk to him but thought better of it thinking that he might be making a plan. The two reached the front gate in two minutes. Shikamaru sat down on the ground cross-legged and continued pondering whatever it was he was thinking. Naruto leaned against the frame of the great gate and thought about everything that was happening. He still couldn't believe that Sasuke had abandoned the village. A thought of Sakura passed through his mind and he remembered how he had told her Sasuke wouldn't join Orochimaru. 'Bastard. Made me into liar.'  
  
"Naruto-Kun?" A voice asked, snapping him from his thoughts.  
  
Lifting his head up Naruto saw Lee walking towards him with a crutch. "Lee? What are you doing up, shouldn't you be sleeping so you can get better?"  
  
Smiling lightly Lee shook his head, causing his bowl cut hairdo to sway to the sides slightly, "Sleep can't help what's wrong with me right now, anyways I like to take a walk in the morning. You can see the world wake up as the sun rises."  
  
Naruto was confused by this but nodded never the less, not wanting to sound stupid.  
  
"So what are you two doing waiting at the front gate so early for?" Lee asked curiously.  
  
"Its that jerk Sasuke! He left last night to join the sound Ninjas. Now we have to go and retrieve his sorry ass before its too late."  
  
Lee's eye's widened, "I don't believe it. Why would he do something like that?"  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." Naruto grumbled.  
  
The sounds of steps made the two look to the side. Kiba, Akamaru, Neji and Chouji were approaching them. Lee waved to Neji who smiled slightly from seeing his teammate up and about. Shikamaru stood as the group reached him.  
  
"Good you're here earlier than I thought." Shikamaru said looking over each member of his team.  
  
"Alright!" Naruto cheered, "Let's move out!"  
  
Shikamaru sweat dropped, "Uh, I am this teams leader if you forgot Naruto."  
  
"Oh, I guess your right but I figured you wouldn't be up to it." Looking at him skeptically he said, "Your not always the most trustworthy person around."  
  
"Naruto is right. Don't get me wrong Shikamaru, I don't want him," He said hitching his finger at Naruto, "To be the leader but your not always the most serious person around."  
  
"Your right, I'm not very serious most of the time but as of now I'm your leader and it's my responsibility to keep you alive." Shikamaru's normal passive look took on a hard edge, "I take that very serious." Kneeling down he pulled out a scroll, "Since we're to be pursuers I'm going to map out our formation right now so we don't get caught off guard and ambushed. Kiba, you'll be in front with Akamaru since you two have the best sense of sight and smell and will be able to spot anything out of the ordinary the quickest. Next, is me so everyone will be able to see my hand signals. Naruto, since you're the quickest you'll be in the middle so you can assist the front or back of the line. Chouji, your after him. Us front three will be able to make openings so you can finish them off. Finally Neji, you'll be responsible for the back since your Byakugan allows you to have a greater degree of sight than the rest of us."  
  
Naruto was amazed. To be able to come up with such a great formation in such a short amount of time. Shikamaru was defiantly qualified to be a Chuunin with that type of skill. Naruto watched as Shikamaru began drawing on the paper.  
  
"Now I'll tell you about the area you are responsible for. Kiba is strait ahead, mine is to his left or right, Naruto to the left, Chouji right, Neji the back. Any questions?" When no one said anything he stood up he said, "Let me check all of your supplies so I know what we're working with."  
  
Naruto opened his pack and held it towards Shikamaru who shifted through it silently taking count of what was there. When Shikamaru nodded his approval, Naruto closed the backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He watched silently as the process was repeated with each member. Just as Shikamaru was finishing, footsteps signaled someone else approaching.  
  
Turning to the sound Naruto saw Sakura approaching. She looked very ragged when compared to his normal vision of her. Her hair was disheveled; her clothes were wrinkled like she had slept in them but what truly caught the blonde's attention was her eyes. The normally bright green eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying a lot.  
  
"Sakura-Chan?" He whispered softly.  
  
"Naruto." Her voice was raspy and thick with emotion. "Please, I beg you. Bring Sasuke-Kun back."  
  
Naruto's heart felt like someone had taken a hold of it and twisted slightly. She was this sad because of Sasuke. If it had been him would she be this upset. Naruto's normal bright smile faltered for a moment before being quickly replaced by a shadow of his former expression, "You must really like him Sakura-Chan." He whispered slightly, watching as Sakura's head raised up to look at him in the eyes, "What your feeling right now. I know what its like."  
  
Tears began to spill out the corner of her eyes, "Naruto." She whispered brokenly.  
  
Giving her a quick thumbs up and a large grin he said, "Don't worry, Sakura-Chan. I'll bring him back, that's a promise." Turning away from her, his eyes were covered by shadow as he added, "Let's go guys." With that Naruto walked off ignoring the sobs behind him. It was only a few seconds later that the others caught up to him. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned to see Chouji looking at him.  
  
"You okay, Naruto?"  
  
Nodding slightly he said, "Yeah, of course I am." He shot Chouji a appreciative glance, "Thanks, Chouji."  
  
"No problem." He said smiling.  
  
"Alright guys get into the formation." Shikamaru said. Everyone fell into there spot quickly. "Now our goal today is to cover at least a fourth the distance that Sasuke has on us. That should allow us to be cautious enough so that we don't step into a trap because we're trying to cover too much ground." Looking back at those behind him he said, "Remember keep your eye out for any activity in your area and tell me at once. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir!" Naruto said with a mock salute making Chouji and Kiba grin.  
  
"Save the comedy until we get back home, Naruto." Shikamaru said with a tiny smirk.  
  
The group of leaf Shinobi started on the trail of their delinquent comrade moving at a slight trot. As Shikamaru had instructed them, they moved carefully enough but not overly protective. Naruto had not taken his eyes from his designated area until Shikamaru had ordered a food break at noon. The five ate quietly each lost in their own thoughts about the mission before them. While Shikamaru ate he drew their progress on a map and scribbled a few numbers in the margin.  
  
"If we manage to keep up this pace we'll make up more distance than I had thought." He remarked rolling the map back up before stuffing it back into his pack. "Let's go, we've rested long enough."  
  
Naruto and Chouji grunted as they stood up from their comfortable spot on the ground. They moved out again and Naruto took in their surroundings. They had passed the familiar woods surrounding Konoha at Ten 'o clock and had began moving across the plains that led to the Sound Village. Naruto knew little about the world away from the village except for his mission to the Wave Country and the terrain was much different. All around them was nothing but wide-open grassy fields, interrupted every now and again by a raised area of land or a deep valley.  
  
"Hey Shikamaru?" Naruto called.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why are their no villages built around here?" The blonde genin asked curiously.  
  
Sighing slightly as if he was tired he responded, "Didn't you learn anything at the academy, idiot?"  
  
"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed at the insult. "Of course I learned stuff, I just don't remember some things."  
  
Sighing again Shikamaru said, "I figured you would remember something as big as this." Waving around him he began, "This whole area between the Sound and Leaf Village used to be heavily populated. However, because of the rich terrain around here many Lords fought over for control of it. The fighting escalated to the point that people from both sides were firing the lands around here to stop the other from obtaining it. The Second Leaf and Lightning Hokage stepped in and managed to stop the fighting before the two sides totally destroyed the land. One of the agreements that were reached was that that each side was to be offered a share of the land but they had to divide it into five parts. Each was allowed to populate one section, then they would to have an area where they could not populate and the area in the middle became a shared land between them both as a neutral area where they could exchange goods. Right now we're in the Leaf's neutral territory so we will not be seeing a town or farm until we reach the next boundary."  
  
"Whoa!" Naruto said impressed. "You really have a good memory Shikamaru to be able to remember all that."  
  
"Its not that big a deal." The pony tailed Chuunin said directing his attention back towards his task.  
  
Naruto looked around at the land once more and wondered why people had to be so greedy. To him it looked as if there was enough land for everyone to share. 'Grownups.' He thought to himself simply.  
  
The group continued on for a moment more, pausing every once and a while as Kiba leaned down to the ground and sniffed. Naruto thought it was odd that Kiba was able to pick up Sasuke's scent among all the others around. When he stood back up Naruto decided to ask him.  
  
"Hey Kiba. How do you find Sasuke's scent even with all the other smells around?"  
  
Speaking for the first time since leaving Neji said, "I wondered that myself. How do you tell that we're on the right track if we don't have something that smells like Sasuke?"  
  
Kiba's nose twitched as he turned around to look at them, "I don't really know how to explain it." Turning back to the front he thought for a moment as he walked, "Well, you know how I can channel my Chakra to my nose and heighten my sense of smell, right?" All those around nodded, "Well, each person has a scent to them.kinda like food. You know how you can tell what type of food it is by its smell? It works the same with humans; every person has their own distinct smell to them. Everyone I've ever met I can remember their scent like its smelling the difference between apples and oranges."  
  
"So you can tell how many people are with Sasuke too." Neji deduced.  
  
Kiba nodded with a grim expression on his face, "There's four others with him and from what Akamaru has been telling me their Chakra level is very high."  
  
"Well, isn't that great." Shikamaru stated dryly. "This mission just keeps getting more and more irritating." He said absently scratching the back of his neck.  
  
The group continued on in silence once again, now much more wary after the news of the high level ninjas they would run into with Sasuke. They continued until the sun had almost entirely disappeared over the horizon before Shikamaru called for a halt. He had once again taken out the map and marked their progress and found that they were indeed a few miles farther than he had anticipated. After they had all eaten he called them all around him.  
  
"Okay, tonight we'll have to rotate who's on watch. Do I have any volunteers for the first shift?" He asked.  
  
"I'll do it." Naruto exclaimed raising his hand exuberantly.  
  
A small grin came over Shikamaru's features, "Thanks for the volunteer Naruto cause now you wouldn't be upset to know that the person who does first watch also has to do the last also."  
  
Naruto sighed heavily, "I should learn to keep my mouth shut."  
  
The others laughed loudly at that. "Just figuring that out now?" Kiba joked punching him playfully in the arm.  
  
Waving them away Naruto said, "Just hurry up and go to sleep."  
  
Shikamaru nodded, "He's right. I'll do the next one, Chouji will be after me, Neji after him and then Neji." The boys nodded their agreement and all except Naruto went to their sleeping bags. Kiba and Chouji were asleep almost the second they hit their bags with Neji and Shikamaru after them shortly.  
  
Naruto sat on the ground and watched the moon begin to crest the horizon. He mused on the fact that only last night he had looked upon the same moon but things so many things had changed in that short time. His thoughts wandered back to the leaf village and wondered how everyone was doing. Especially Sakura. He hoped that she wasn't crying like she had been when he had left. Maybe Lee had managed to cheer her up after they had left. When he felt a tap on his shoulder and saw that Shikamaru was there he realized that his first shift was over. Giving a nod of conformation to the Chuunin, he went to his sleeping bag and laid down. He suddenly couldn't remember being so tired in his life and promptly fell asleep. His sleep was restless, flooded by the sound of Sakura's crying and the image of Sasuke looking at him with the ice-cold eyes he had shown him in the hospitle. It seemed only like a few minutes before he felt Neji shake him awake, informing him that it was his turn at watch again. Naruto made his way past his sleeping teammates back to where he had sat earlier.  
  
"I'll bring him back Sakura-Chan." Naruto whispered to himself. However, the image of Sasuke's cold eyes upon him flooded his mind. They reminded him so much of Orochimaru's that he wondered if it was even possible to keep his promise. Once again he repeated quietly, "I'll bring him back." A feeling deep inside his heart made him add, "That is if it's still Sasuke when I find him." Once again those cold eyes made him doubt if he could.  
  
(A.N) Read and Review. Otherwise I'll be all sad and stuff. 


	3. The City Bought with Blood

My God! An update! Sorry about how long it has taken for this chapter but I've had to write reports, take finals and all other manner of craziness. However, now that I'm on vacation I can start working on his story again. (And the peasants rejoiced) Anyway thanks once again to all my reviewers who are getting to many to list. You guys are the greatest.  
  
So lets start the show!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! I'm just a broke collage student whose addicted to Anime.  
  
Dust in the Wind By: Yojimbo1  
  
Chapter 3 - The City Bought with Blood  
  
Akamaru whimpered.  
  
The group of five had been traveling for three days across the plains of the Fire Country and had finally reached the last major town before entering the territory occupied by the Sound ninjas. Akamaru who had been leading the group had been very nervous for a couple miles now. When Naruto had asked Kiba what was wrong, all the other boy had said was, "He smells blood."  
  
When the town had come into view Shikamaru had ordered a halt. "Okay guys I figure I better talk to you all before we enter this place. First off, I don't want anyone blabbing about what we're doing here and who we're looking for." He said this looking directly at Naruto.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that!? I wouldn't do something that stupid." Naruto said offended.  
  
Shikamaru merely waved off Naruto's outburst, "I'm just telling you in advance so you don't blow our cover. Speaking of cover, I want you to take off your leaf forehead protectors. It may not make too much of a difference but if the enemy has any spies waiting around for people from Konoha Village, I'd rather not advertise it to them that's where we're from." Shikamaru undid his protector from his arm before also taking off his leaf jacket. Rolling them both into a bundle he stuffed them into his backpack.  
  
Naruto removed his headband and stared at it. He was slightly saddened by having to hide what he had worked so hard to obtain but Shikamaru was right, they couldn't be too careful. When he had placed it inside his backpack, he saw that all the others had removed theirs as well.  
  
"Alright, while were in this city I want everyone to act as normal as possible, so no more walking in formation. Neji, I still want you watching our back though because acting totally casual in this town would be a give away too." Turning to the city he said, "Let's go." The group of five entered through the front gates of the city, only earning a look of disinterest from the gate guard.  
  
Naruto looked around the city and immediately felt as if everyone's eyes were upon the group. Every person they passed looked shifty, as if at any moment they might try to kill you. Remembering something Shikamaru had said the other day about this being the last town before entering the Sound Country, he realized that these people may very well try and kill them. All the shops seemed to have at least one person outside the door, watching people pass. If Naruto was judging the people's appearances correctly, he took them to be shinobi hired to protect the shops.  
  
'Just how bad are things here.' Naruto wondered to himself. The sound of breaking glass made Naruto's attention snap forward. A few yards down the street a man was laying in a pile of broken glass that had once been the front window of a shop. As the man on the ground attempted to get up, someone leapt through the window and kicked him hard in the side.  
  
The man groaned lowly as he rolled onto his back only to have a foot pressed against his throat. Naruto watched as the man on the ground clawed desperately at the leg of the person who was cutting off his air. Looking at the man standing over the prone figure Naruto saw a sound forehead protector hanging around a belt on the man's waist.  
  
"You cloud shinobi are weak." The sound ninja said grinning widely. "We were able to take over a third of your country without even trying. You're dogs and should learn your place." Saying this the man pushed down harder causing the cloud ninja's face to turn a deep red as his breathing became more difficult.  
  
Naruto tried to rush forward to help the man but was stopped by Neji. "What are you thinking?" Neji whispered harshly.  
  
"He's going to kill him if we don't do something." Naruto said back.  
  
"That would draw attention to us." Neji growled. When Naruto tried to protest Neji cut him off, "I don't like it either but if we're going to accomplish our mission we can't step into other people's fights."  
  
A suppressed sound of frustration made its way from Naruto's throat. He knew Neji was right but.  
  
As the man on the ground started to turn blue another sound ninja came out of the shop with the broken window. "That's enough Siroshi. We're done with our business here."  
  
"But." Siroshi protested but was quickly silenced with an intense glare from the other sound ninja. The cloud ninja pulled in a deep breath of air when Siroshi lifted his foot from his throat. "You were lucky this time." He said before leaving the cloud ninja on the ground still gasping for air.  
  
Akamaru whimpered softly as he hid deeper in the folds of Kiba's jacket. Lightly scratching his partner's head, Kiba said softly, "Akamaru says we should get out of this town as quick as we can."  
  
Nodding his approval, Chouji looked at his bag of chips, "I think I lost my appetite." Opening the bag he put a large hand full of the snacks into his mouth, "Well, almost."  
  
The group continued down the street, trying their best not to look at the cloud ninja still kneeling in the dirt. As they walked, Naruto noticed how similar this town resembled the Wave Country when he had first been there. People were lying out in the streets and in the alleyways, all with the same empty look of defeat in their eyes. 'The sound must run this town now.'  
  
"Hey, Shikamaru?" Naruto called.  
  
Without turning around he responded, "Yeah."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Shikamaru paused for a moment, taking in their current surroundings. "I think it's best if we pass through this town as quick as we can without drawing attention. We have to catch up to Sasuke before he reaches the Sound Country territorial line. If they've been traveling at the pace I think they have, they should have left this town little under an hour ago."  
  
Kiba turned to Akamaru, "Can you smell Sasuke, Akamaru."  
  
The small dog jumped from his master's shoulder and sniffed the ground intently. Akamaru walked a few paces sniffed deeply and moved on a little. He kept doing this for a few moments before Chouji spoke up.  
  
"What's taking him so long?"  
  
Kiba frowned deeply, "It's hard for him to make out Sasuke's scent. There's been a big fight here sometime ago and the odor of blood is still heavy in the ground." Scratching his nose he added, "I can't distinguish the scents at all, there all running together."  
  
A small bark drew attention back to the dog that was wagging his tail quickly and pawing at the ground. Kiba grinned, "Found him." Kneeling down and scratching his partner's head, Kiba asked, "Can you show us which way, Akamaru."  
  
Akamaru barked once again and started down the road. The group followed after the dog casually, staying just far enough away that it seemed that the dog was just anxious to explore its new surroundings. They were reaching the Northern gate of the village when Naruto felt a strange prickling sensation at the back of his neck. Turing around he thought he saw a figure clad in a black cloak disappear into a store.  
  
"He's been following us since we left that cloud ninja." Neji said, motioning with his head slightly to Naruto to keep moving.  
  
Naruto continued walking now with Neji right beside him. "Is it a sound ninja?" Naruto asked, worried that they had been discovered.  
  
Neji's eyes appeared to change into the Byakugan slightly as he said, "I can't tell. He's not trying to hide from us completely; it's more like he's.curious. If it was a sound ninja, I doubt they would bother hiding while we were in a town that's under their control." Once again the two felt the eyes of someone on their backs. "I'll tell Shikamaru." Neji walked casually up to Shikamaru leaving Naruto at the back of the group.  
  
An uneasy feeling rose up inside Naruto. Thoughts of sound ninja's jumping out from all around began to enter his mind. 'Calm down.' He mentally scolded himself, as he felt his hand resting on his kunai holder. 'I have to stay focused. I can't fail this mission.' Thoughts of a pink haired girl crying ran through his mind. Slowly his nerves began to settle down and the feeling of being watched started to subside. Neji slowed slightly to come in step next to Naruto again.  
  
"He's left." Neji said, affirming Naruto's senses.  
  
Nodding slightly, Naruto looked forward to see that they were passing through the gate that led to the north and to the sound country. They received much the same disinterest at this gate as they had the other. After reaching a far enough distance away from the gate Shikamaru held up a hand to signal a stop.  
  
"How far, Kiba?" Shikamaru asked.  
  
Looking down at Akamaru, the small dog barked a couple times before Kiba said, "A mile to a mile and a half."  
  
Shikamaru nodded before opening his backpack and removing his jacket and forehead protector. "You can put you forehead protectors back on if you want. From now on we're not going to be stopping again." The group nodded and pulled their forehead protectors back on before Shikamaru spoke again. "I want us all to be on guard. We're so close to the Sound Country's border that we may run into another group of ninja's besides Sasuke's."  
  
The group moved out at a fast jog much to the dismay of Chouji. On their way to intercept Sasuke's group they had passed two other groups of Sound Ninjas but had managed to stay undetected. By noon Shikamaru judged that they were close enough that Neji might be able to spot them.  
  
Neji stepped to the front of the line and activated the Byakugan. His special eyes strained making the veins on his face grow larger. With a small grin of satisfaction, he declared, "Found them. There are four others beside Sasuke like Kiba had said. Looks like their resting."  
  
"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.  
  
The veins on Neji's face grew a little larger and a look of confusion passed his features. "He's in the middle of some type of symbol written on the ground."  
  
"A symbol?" Chouji asked confused not understanding.  
  
"He's not moving. It's like he's in some kind of trance. But." A sound escaped from his throat. "There's a large amount of chakara being forced into his body." Looking back at Naruto he added, "It's almost as much you had when you fought me."  
  
'As.as much as the Nine-Tails?' Naruto thought shocked. If that was true.  
  
"It's most likely a channeling jutsu." Shikamaru said quietly. "But I've never heard of one ever being performed these days."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kiba asked.  
  
"A channeling jutsu takes chakara from another source and joins it with the focus subject permanently." Shaking his head he continued, "But it was only used a long time ago as a last resort in a battle because the person acting as the container always died shortly after do to the huge amount of chakara forced into the body. "  
  
"Then Sasuke." Naruto started.  
  
"We have to hurry before the channeling is complete or our mission could get even more difficult than it already is." Shikamaru said. Signaling for them to follow him, the group made their way through the twist and turns of the forest. They managed to get close enough to where they could almost see where the enemy was sitting when Neji hauled Naruto backwards by his collar.  
  
Naruto almost yelled out loud but was stopped by looking to where Neji's eyes were fixed. On the ground almost invisible in the afternoon light, was a single trip wire. Kneeling down Kiba inspected it closely.  
  
"It's not attached to any kind of trap. I think it's here to alert them when someone is coming." Kiba said.  
  
"It's like a spiders web." Chouji supplied. "The spider hides and allows the web to tell it when dinner arrives."  
  
Shikamaru smiled at him grimly, "Good ol' Chouji, able to include food into an explanation."  
  
"I'm sure there's more." Kiba said speaking up. He looked around and sniffed at the air. "They've been up in the trees too from the smell of things so even the treetops aren't safe."  
  
"How will we get too them without them knowing we're approaching?" Naruto asked, thinking it would be easier just to charge in headfirst and try to shock the enemy.  
  
Shikamaru thought to himself silently. "First we'll have to split up and circle around the clearing their in. Go about it carefully but don't drag around. We have no idea when they intend to move out so we need to be quick. Once we have them surrounded one of us will move in first quickly. We need to make them think we're only coming from one side so the rest of us will wait until the first person reaches the clearing. The second the lead person engages the enemy, we'll all rush in and attack them from all around." Shikamaru looked from face to face of his team before his eyes settled on Naruto. "You'll be the first person Naruto. The second we're all in position I want you to haul ass into that clearing. Do you think you could use the Kage Bushin no jutsu to make it seem like all of us are coming from your side."  
  
Naruto grinned, "Of course I can."  
  
Shikamaru gave him a half smile, "Good. We need to end this fight as quickly as possible so I don't want any of you holding back. Attack with intent to kill." Shikamaru's eyes turned cold. "Let's go."  
  
(AN) Read and Review! 


End file.
